


Mirror Medley

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Found Poetry, Gen, Identity Issues, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Self-Discovery, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identity reflected. Badly, or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Medley

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: found poem 'transformed' from 15 "Mirrors" songs, listed in the end notes.  
> 

My head full of terror  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
I see the scars that remain  
An enemy I can't attack.

 

You're desperate to deliver  
Shut your mouth and close the door  
You took the hatred of yourself  
And just projected out.

Living like all life is forfeit  
When peasants with their pitchforks come  
Meat petals in a bone garden  
A reflected dream of a captured time.

He made up the person he wanted to be  
The light of love come shining through  
Where heartaches hang around  
There is a choice to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie Goulding, Justin Timberlake, Lil' Wayne, Misery Signals, Aviators, Distillers, Iron Maiden, Cowboy songs, Natalia Kills, Gotye, Wale, Poets of the Fall, Kraftwerk, Sally Oldfield


End file.
